Guillemet
Guillemet is a character in The $300,000 Fight-A-Thon, the eighth Season Intermission battle. Profile Description If there was some bizarre evolutionary trend dealing with mythical lizardbeasts and pop-cultured scientists, Guillemet is a strong contender for being a missing link between the two, but who knows really. Science is never a clean field what with all the experimental variable s and uncertainties. Like science, Guillemet's look is uncertain. She may be either a dragon with a human head or a human with a dragon's body. Hard to see which description is more accurate, but either one definitely has a pair of goggles hanging from the neck. Despite her monstrous appearance and incredibly short temper (never a good combination), Guillemet is fairly cordial and warms up quickly to others, especially if they pertain to science. Her love for science transcends beyond mere eccentricity and extending into a full-blown lifestyle. She lives science. She breathes science. She even occasionally eats science (although that tends to be expensive). As a result, she has a vile fascination with taboos, a severe lack of manners (and personal space), and most of all, a propensity for experimentation - and not the legal or ethical kind. But hey, anything in the name of progress. Right? Items/Abilities Guillemet is a dragon. She can do many things her mythical brethren can do, namely exist, fly, and terrorize the local populace. Despite being only a lousy nine feet in height, she carries a ridiculous amount of scientific equipment around with her - so ridiculous in fact, she has absolutely no idea what is exactly in her inventory. Oh well, more fun that way, really. Like others of her kind, she has a breath weapon. At will, she can spray a cone of what is essentially vaporized singularity. Any objects enveloped by this pseudoscientific mist will be enhanced, accelerating in efficiency and complexity until it is suddenly Too Good To Be Real and spontaneously gets destroyed - usually crumbling to junk, melting to acid, struck by lightning, or her favorite - simply just explodes. As much as she would very much like to do it forever, her breath weapon is very much limited by her endurance and other variables. Guillemet is also a draconic polymath - specializing in physics, biology, chemistry, and so forth. Not only she is able to dig up scientific facts like one does trivia in a bar, she is also able to apply this knowledge to reality - although not necessarily for proper use, of course. Biography Dragons are a bit of an enigma considering they were served as merely antagonists and knowing more tends to ruin the mystique of things. However, these mighty creatures usually hang out in the gloomy caverns of possible death or castles pretentiously perched on cliffs so it was kind of an unpleasant surprise to the populace when a dragon decided to make a city her home. Guillemet is born in some indeterminate place of superclustered urbanism.She is still fairly young, being equivalent to a teenager in human span. Like teenagers, she is antagonistic to the adults of her species - especially over certain customs. As established practice goes in draconic society, a citizen must go find an opponent and die by his hands. That is the rule of that world and always been ever since. Obviously, she does not want that - that would only shackle her to the adult monotony of tradition. Plus, she would die - which is bad, of course. She has no idea how to go around avoiding her eventual demise, but she is very determined to avoid that fate no matter how much it takes. Category:Non-Humans Category:Scientists Category:Characters Category:Season Intermission Characters Category:$300,000 Fight-A-Thon Characters